1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for closures, and more particularly, to such devices that are reliable and can be actuated remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for electrically actuated locking devices exist today for closures elements such as doors and windows. The power consumption of these devices is typically supplied by the power network. Thus, the desirability of a self-contained battery operated device. Many of them involve the use of an electromagnet to temporarily hold the locking device in unlock mode. It has been found that the force exerted by an electromagnet can be overcome with relatively small force. Thus, the advantage of mechanical locks that are more volumetric efficient. In the present invention, a gear mechanism activated by an electric motor provides the mechanical advantages of a reliable lock while permitting its remote operation. Also, the power requirements of electromagnets make the use of batteries impractical. The desirability of having a self-contained, hazard-free remotely actuated device is apparent. The present invention provides a solution with a reliable, self-contained and long lasting battery operated device. Even if the present invention is used with a source of electricity connected to the public network, its self-contained battery backup makes it desirable over other devices where the battery would be used up rapidly.